tsjpfewfandomcom-20200214-history
Quacey
Quacey was a gay Spinosaurus who wanted to be a famous actor. Biography Childhood Quacey hatched in the late 30th century. His family was mostly spinosaur, but he had some human ancestry. His mixed ancestry led to him facing discrimination throughout his childhood. Acting Career Quacey pursued a career as an actor in Los Angeles. Due to being visibly spinosaurid, Quacey was able to get into some high-demand roles after getting into acting. In spite of the demand for spinosaurid actors, Quacey usually found himself playing minor roles; his biggest hit was a character in a science fiction film who turned into an internet meme captioned "Argh!" Other roles he played included a suspicious bystander and an unnamed thug who was gunned down in an action scene. He was glad for the opportunity to play characters at all, even if he was typecast as a villain. After becoming the "Argh!" meme, Quacey gained a small fan following and appeared at a convention. Five hundred people followed him on Twitter due to the meme, but then all of them unfollowed him due to negative remarks he made about Senator Daisy Top. Quacey was sometimes looked at with derision by some people at the casting agency, which he assumed was due to his species. At one point, he had to find a way to get out of paying rent for a flat he was living in. Later, he experienced more financial trouble while renting a different flat, as he had been out of work for a month. He didn't think that he would be able to get the rent money by the time it was due, so he started having mental breakdowns. Sol Quacey was hit in the slow lane of a Los Angeles freeway by a distracted driver named Sol. Later the same week, they met again at a bar, and Sol bought Quacey a drink as an apology for hitting him on the freeway. They discovered that they were both gay, and discussed music. Quacey fell immediately in love with Sol, as this was the first time someone had been kind to him. A strawman social justice warrior interrupted their conversation to accuse Sol of cultural misappropriation, causing Quacey to break down due to believing that Sol wouldn't fall in love with him because of this interruption. However, Sol still cared for Quacey and comforted him. They were going to kiss, but were interrupted by The Narrator, who intended to explain why she liked La La Land and not Moonlight while also preparing to defend herself against imagined attackers. Quacey was understandably frustrated with this interruption, but still tried to understand what The Narrator was on about. He and Sol eventually got her to confess her anxieties about being perceived as racist for not liking Moonlight, and then witnessed her death due to saying "The Bye Bye Man" too many times. Possible DIV Infection Zero Sipoka noticed a blue Spinosaurus and a thick-haired, mustached man together in a hospital waiting room who appeared to be a couple; presumably these were Quacey and Sol. Zero not recognizing them indicates that Quacey never did become a very famous actor. As this episode occurs during the first major outbreak of dinosaurian immunodeficiency virus, it is possible that Quacey, Sol, or both had become infected with DIV. This episode takes place prior to 3011. Trivia * Quacey was 1/16 human. * Quacey was once a meme. * Quacey's name means Moonlight. * Quacey was not fond of Daisy Top. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Spinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:LGBTQA+ Characters